


Cats In The Cradle

by synystermoxley



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Neglect, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Eddie's son is a cunt cake, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, a real dickshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synystermoxley/pseuds/synystermoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie wants to be a better father but his son isn't exactly easy to deal with. Hard to receive love when your own son hates you and is trying hard to ruin your life.</p><p> </p><p>"He learned to walk while I was away<br/>And he was talkin' 'fore I knew it, and as he grew<br/>He'd say "I'm gonna be like you, Dad<br/>You know I'm gonna be like you"<br/>And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon<br/>Little boy blue and the man on the moon<br/>When you comin' home, Dad<br/>I don't know when, but we'll get together then<br/>You know we'll have a good time then"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie coughed, trying to crawl back to his corner of the ring for a tag but Punk grabbed him by the ankle and cornered him into the turnbuckle where the rest of the straight edge society was, getting the hell beat out of him until the ref intervened. The cycle continued for a nearly endless 15 minutes until he managed to counter one of Punk’s holds and run over to the other corner of the ring.

“Gory!” He managed to call out right before he got grabbed again, using all his strength to not get put in the corner again. He furrowed his brow when his son just glared at him, brown eyes full of anger.  “Are you seriously doing this right now?! Tag in!” He shouted, but all he got was the same damn glare the younger Guerrero would always give him when they were fighting. It was full fire, like he was ready to burn buildings down and attack anybody just because of his mood.  They had been fighting a lot lately, but they both made it clear not to bring their personal issues to the ring.

The feud was suppose to be them, a family with a lot of issues but that were able to overcome them and not let the past get in the way, but, in reality…it was all the opposite.

He got dragged back again and the ruthless beating continued until they had to wrap up the match, getting pinned by Punk and hearing loud boos as the tattooed wrestler and Luke Gallows were given the titles.

Eddie couldn’t really care about the stupid titles, rolling out of the ring and holding his aching side as he made his way backstage.  Gory didn’t help him, actually leaving 5 minutes before the match was even over.

He didn’t get a chance to go looking for him, Chris immediately coming to his aid and leading him towards the medic with concern written all over his face. He didn’t get why until he realized the old scar from his match with Bradshaw back in 2004 reopened, blood covering his face.

Eddie remained unfazed as he was being stitched up, Chris whispering reassuring words as he held his hand. He barely even heard or noticed the grip the Canadian had on him until he was jolted back to full awareness by a soft peck on his cheek.

“You still here?” Chris joked, cupping Eddie’s cheeks, lightly kissing him on the lips. This wasn’t the first time he saw the empty look in the Latino’s eyes, the cause for it always being the same.

Eddie lightly nodded, leaning against Chris’ warm hands and sighing as a bit of comfort made him a bit at ease.  “My head hurts…”  Eddie mumbled, reaching up to touch the stitches but Chris slapped the hands away from his face.  He slumped his shoulders, pouting at his lover.

Chris shook his head. “Don’t do that unless you want it to scar.” The Canadian scolded, aware he was always sounding like a worried mother all the time instead of acting like Eddie’s lover, but that happens when you have to deal with someone who acts like a rebellious child.

Eddie snorted, holding onto Chris’ shoulders as he got off the small cot. “But that  would be cool,ese,”  He did always want a cool scar to flaunt around, making him look tougher.

“No, It wouldn’t. I don’t want you ruining your face because you think it looks cool,” Chris chuckled, wrapping a hand around Eddie’s waist as they made their way to the locker room.

“Nah, If I let it scar, my new ring nickname could be scarface instead of Latino Heat,”  All he got was an eye roll from the Canadian, so that gave him more fuel to keep making lame jokes.

“Maybe we could roleplay too,” Eddie purred, leaning closer to Chris and softly chuckling at how easily flustered his carino got over such silly jokes.

“What the hell do you mean?” Chris looked  down at Eddie. “How can you roleplay scarface? Hope that doesn’t mean you’ll go on a killing spree,”

Eddie smirked. “No, it means I can be Tony Montana and you’ll be his pretty mamcita. You already got the blond hair going on, papi,” He suddenly felt Chris elbow his side and he shut up when he felt a light bolt of pain.  He shrugged it off and just laughed until they got to locker room so he could change,”

* * *

 

Eddie was glad that he booked the same hotel room with Chris this time. There were weeks, even months when they wouldn’t get the chance to take a break and cuddle and he really needed it right now. The issues he’d been having with Gory were becoming worse and worse with the years. Eddie knew where the kids anger towards him came from and he knew there were things from his past that were unforgiveable but he was trying hard to make amends with his son now that they could spend a lot more time together on the road. Though, it seemed like any attempt of gaining the younger mans trust ended up in him doing something that was wrong or in the kid’s eyes.

He knew exactly why Gory was pissed earlier. he’d been angry about it for a month now.

Vince was starting to actually take any sort of sign of drug abuse by any wrestler on the roster seriously. A lot of the younger wrestlers getting suspended for or fired because of it.

Eddie knew Gory was into a lot of shit, list too long to even name out. He was pretty sure the man had tried everything in the book and there were many times when he talked to him, tried to tell him that the stuff wouldn’t lead to anything good, that he didn’t want him making the same mistakes as him, sadly, the advice came through one ear and went out the other. He decided to take drastic measures when he found his son half unconscious in their hotel room, the young man completely out of it and speaking nonsense.

He went through Gory’s bags the very next day while he was in the hospital. He threw away anything that was causing harm to him and hide the man’s I.D and deciding to manage it around himself since Gory couldn’t. The very next morning when Gory was back from the hospital was hell. Seeing a grown man throw a fit wasn’t exactly the prettiest of sights and it made him cringe wondering if he acted the same way back when he was younger.

“You ok, Cheri?”

Eddie needed to stop getting lost in his thoughts; it was rude how much he’d been ignoring Chris today. The man was being sweet and he wasn’t even paying attention to him. “Lo siento, did you say something?” He felt like shit when Chris only sighed, telling him it was nothing important.

Chris sat up on the bed, keeping the Latino on his chest and running his fingers through the soft hair. “You’re thinking about him aren’t you?” He asked.

Eddie’s frown just deepened, drawing circles on the Canadians broad chest with his finger. “Yeah…”He mumbled.

Chris huffed, hating how Gory got Eddie like this all the time. Ever since the kid hit his teens he started becoming a pain in the ass. “He’ll get over it and realize you’re doing something that’s good for him,” The Canadian grumbled. “Don’t let him know he’s got you like this, he wants that,”

“Yeah, I know,” But at the same time he didn’t.  Eddie didn’t know or exactly understand why his son was so hell bent on making him feel like he was a bad father, maybe he was and wasn’t aware of it. He’d probably never know. “It hurts,”

“What hurts? You want me to give you the painkillers the doc sent?” The Canadian asked, raising a brow when Eddie glared at him.

“My heart, pendejo. It hurts my heart he acts like that,”

“Oh”

Eddie stifled his laughter against Chris’ chest. Maybe it was the sudden rush of emotions but the laughter slowly turned into sobbing and he buried his face in the toned chest.

Chris cursed internally, knowing this was eventually gonna happen. Eddie was sensitive and tried to cover it up with humor most of the time but with what was happening lately the man was a ticking time bomb that finally had enough and was ready to explode.

He tried calming Eddie down but the crying just got worse. He decided on just hugging him, letting Eddie release everything he’d been building up inside.

“H-He didn’t even care. G-Gory saw me with my face covered in blood, didn’t give a damn and left,” Eddie cried, clinging onto the Canadian.

Chris rubbed Eddie’s back, not saying a word and listening to Eddie vent everything he was feeling.

Eddie eventually stopped crying, calming down, drying his tears and staring blankly at the chair where their bags were. He sighed, getting off the bed and putting on his shoes.

Chris frowned, watching Eddie get up . “Where are you going, Cheri?”

“I have to check on him,” Eddie mumbled, glad he wasn’t facing Chris because he knew the look Chris was giving him. “You know he’s not stupid and he probably took the chance to get his hands on some beer or worse since we aren’t sharing the room this time,”  He heard Chris yelling something at him but just like most of the day he ignore him and left the hotel room. The Latino knew Chris was trying to help him but he just couldn’t leave Gory on his own.

* * *

 

Gory grumbled, taking another one of the painkillers in his mouth. It wasn’t giving him the desired effect, not exactly what he expected.  He looked down at the bottle with a scowl; they weren’t worth the effort of sneaking out his Dad’s bags while they were in the car.

He tapped his feet on the carpeted floor, tapping fingers on his thighs as well as his stress and anxiety got worse.

The young Guerrero’s ears perked when he heard a knock at the door. He knew who it was. It couldn’t be anyone else because he wasn’t exactly well liked on the roster.

Gory opened the door, narrowing his eyes angrily when he saw his dad standing outside. “What do you want? I’m busy, carbon,” He spat.

“The painkillers “

“What? Que? The hell are you talking about, Viejo?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, forcing the door open and shoving his son inside so he could get in the room. “I’m not asking you twice, vato. I know you ain’t a pendejo.” He realized Gory took them as soon as Chris mentioned the pills. They made the mistake of letting Gory in the backseat of the car with all the bags and he had a perfect chance to take them while he was busy talking to Chris.

Gory shook his head, crossing his arms against his chest. “I thought you would trust your own so-“

“Don’t pull that shit on me it doesn’t work anymore,” Eddie growled, his temper starting to rise.

Gory went silent, blinking at the Latino. He was a bit surprised his dad was raising his voice at him since it was something he rarely did.

“I’m trying hard to help your culo not get suspended or fired. So you can at least try and act like you give a damn about something,” Eddie yelled. “Now give me the pills,” He held out his hand, waiting for the kid to give them to him.

Gory clenched his fists glaring hatefully at the older man. “I’m not giving you shit” He snarled. “Not til you give me back my I.D . I’m a grown ass man, I don’t need you taking shit from me like a child,” He shoved Eddie, not putting up with his dad trying to act like he was doing something good. He never got to be around the man growing up, never wanted to and now that he was he fucking hated it.

Eddie rubbed his chest, the rough shove nearly knocking him over. He started laughing, not paying much attention to the anger radiating off the younger man. “That’s because you do act like a child, Gory. I’m surprised you made it past your diapers with your attitude,” Eddie sneered, too pissed off to care if he was being harsh. Maybe that was what he lacked, being sterner with Gory.

“Shut up!” Gory snapped, slapping Eddie across the face, satisfied smirk spreading across his face when the older Latino yelped and cupped his face.

Eddie slowly turned his head back to face Gory, sucking up the sadness he felt from his own son hitting him, noticing the smirk on the man’s face. He curled his hands up into fists, punching him in the face and nearly knocking him over. He quickly grabbed Gory by the shirt before he stumbled backwards and slammed him against the wall.

“The pills. Now.”

“Jodete, pendejo!”

Eddie slapped him, flinching when Gory spat in his face. He let out a sigh when he was forced to punch him in the stomach. “Hand them over unless you want me to give you a real beating,” Eddie grumbled.

Gory held his stomach, glaring defiantly at his father. He took the bottle out of his pocket and threw them at the man’s face. “This ain’t staying like this., Viejo,” He spat, slumping down on the ground and watching his father pick up the bottle and walk away towards the door.

“Whatever you say,/nino/,” Eddie shot back, ignoring the slight guilt washing over him as he headed back to his hotel room.

Gory propped himself up after he was sure Eddie was gone, grin growing on his face as he took the wallet and keys out of the inside of his jacket, managing to snatch the items while Eddie was beating him. He slipped out the I.D and twirled the car keys on his pointer finger. “like father like son, maricon,” He laughed, leaving his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know too much about,  
> "Too much of my old man  
> I know he walked right out the door  
> We never saw him again  
> Last I heard he was at the bar  
> Doing himself in  
> I know I've got that same disease  
> I guess I got that from him."
> 
> The Story of my Old Man by Good Charlotte

Gory whistled as he made the way towards the parking lot, smiling when he saw the bright green low rider. He walked over, glad that it was a quiet city ad no fans or other wrestlers could really spot him out there. He jumped in the car, sticking the key into the ignition and chuckling as the car came to life. He knew exactly where to go, ecstatic to finally get his hands on some vodka.

It was a quick ride to the liquor store, keeping the hood of his jacket up since he was annoyed by pesky fans that always came up to him. Not because he hated the, no, because they would always ask about his dad and it got under his skin how the cared a lot more about the old man instead of him.  He deserved attention too, being trained by his uncle Chavo meant his skills were just as good as his dads.

No one saw how great he was, how he could be one of the best of the Guerrero’s only because he would forever stand in the shadow of Eddie Guerrero.

He grabbed the bottle, going to pay for it and making a face when the women that at the cash register made a flirty remark. He didn’t know why but he absolutely hated getting that type of attention, it made him really uneasy and his skin would crawl in disgust.

He took a swig at the bottle as soon as he was in the car again, lying back in the seat and enjoying the silence of the empty parking lot.

If there was one thing he loved it was this, being left alone and not having to be around his nagging father. Eddie didn’t even have the right to suddenly start ordering him around because he was on the main roster. He was never around while he was growing up, too busy playing wrestler to give a damn about what was going on with him in El Paso. There were moments where he wished it was a mistake and the whore his dad got knocked up just used Eddie since his dad was pretty naïve and made him take responsibility for a kid that wasn’t his, but sadly as the years went on he realized that couldn’t be.

He had too many traits similar to each Guerrero, thankfully not looking identical to his father but he still had certain traits. It was a coincidence how he ended up looking like his grandfather Gory, ironic and really annoying since his grandmother wouldn’t stop going on and on about it. Though, he couldn’t be angry with the person that took care him for most of his life. If it weren’t for his aunt, grandmother and uncle being around he would’ve been left completely alone since his mother wanted nothing to do with him.

Eddie did come and visit, the few days off he had and he could spend with him but those memories weren’t the best ones. Maybe it was because he grew dethatched from him as the years went on without seeing him but it was still really depressing having to see the man he admired the most be so cold.

Gory messed with the radio, suddenly not wanted to be so alone with his own thoughts. He found a Spanish rap station and left it there, the music at least not being as depressing as his thoughts.

He took a long sip out of the bottle, staring at the blank sky that would only have faint flashes of colors from the liquor store sign flickering.

He chuckled darkly as old childhood memories flooded him, something that hadn’t happened to him in years and that he tried very hard not to do since that would make him look weak. There wasn’t anyone around though, so he had nothing to fear if he let a few tears out while he was in the car and in complete darkness. All he could hope for was that the ugly lady from earlier didn’t try calling the cops on him for sitting around and being a danger since he was drunk in the car.

He chuckled, finding it ironic how when he was a kid he swore to never touch beer or any types of drugs in his life but ended up getting deep into the stuff in high school.

Gory shifted uncomfortable in the car, tugging his jacket on to keep warmer. He kept getting flashbacks to one specific moment and it made him want to black out and be shitfaced already so he’d stop digging so deep into his own head.

He kept think back to the summer when he was only  7 years old, getting to spend a whole day playing soccer in the backyard with his dad and uncles. It was one of those few memories that were bitter sweet, starting out great and ending terribly.

It was such simple and cheerful day that went down so horribly that he just shit down as soon as everything went down.  It was a family BBQ and like any normal family some of the older people were drinking a few beers, nothing too harmless since it was suppose to be a family gathering.

He got thirsty after playing for too long, not finding any soda and feeling like he was going to suffer from dehydration.

That was when Gory saw his dad set down his beer on the table, looking at it like it was his salvation and taking it. He gulped some of it down until he felt a hard smack to the head and was pulled roughly by the arm inside the house.

What got to him wasn’t being scolded by his father by it, the problem was that the man told him to never touch /his/ beer again.

Maybe he over analyzed the situation too much but that moment made him realize that Eddie cared more about a can of piss tasting liquid than him….and it hurt.

He wiped tears out of his eyes, starting the car up and getting out of the parking lot. He wasn’t some maricon that was going to cry about his shit father.

He turned up the radio, blasting the music so loud he couldn’t even hear his own voice while he was yelling out the lyrics. He didn’t give a damn about anything, emotional turmoil giving him the most horrific idea he’d ever had.

Maybe he had to teach his dad a lesson, teach him what real pain felt like just to torment the bastard. He needed to get in trouble first, something that would piss of Vince because it would make the business look bad.

He sped up into oncoming traffic, letting go of the steering wheel and tightly closing his eyes as he waited for impact.

“If I die I’ll never do it again,” He whispered, everything going black right after that.

 

 

 

 

_The BBQ was over, most of Gory’s uncles sleeping in the guest rooms while he was still wide awake and walking aimlessly around the house and playing with wrestling figures._

_He stopped in his tracks when he saw someone in the living room, slowly walking over and seeing his dad in an extremely uncomfortable position on the couch. He still felt sad over getting yelled at but he knew the older Guerrero’s neck would hurt from the way it was craned._

_He climbed up on the couch, using the little strength he had and laying the man on his back and putting a soft cushion under his head. He could smell beer on him, twisting his face slightly at that but trying to ignore it. “There ya go,” He whispered, frowning when he saw his dad trembling._

_He quickly ran into his room and came back with batman patterned blanket and putting it over the Chicano. He smiled when he stopped trembling, squeezing himself into the arms and nuzzling against the much bigger chest. He barely got to cuddle with his father so he had to take up the opportunity and cherish it while he could. “Te amo…no te vayas…” He whispered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I remember baseball games  
> And working on the car  
> He told that he loved me  
> And that I would go far  
> Showed me how to work hard and  
> Stick up for myself  
> I wish he wasn't too hard  
> To listen to himself"
> 
> The Story of my Old Man by Good Charlotte


End file.
